User talk:Commander Falkshear
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Recent Article, Sandbox & Artwork Before You Begin Changing Default Editor from Visual to Source Editor Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Recent Edit RE: Art Program Failure To Do Images Properly Instead of: . You only need the ONE license...not BOTH! Also, you keep forgetting to RENAME your images. Your most recent example would be the Primaris pic you made for your Chogorian Outriders. Instead of having it named with a a bunch of alpha-numeric letters/numbers, you need to rename to image to something much simpler. Example: Instead of posting an image named FAKNLOE002059SK3.jpg You can simply rename it to Chogorian Outrider Primaris.jpg. You can do so after you upload the image. Simply go to 'Wiki Activity', click on 'Images'. Then click on your recently uploaded image. Where you see the 'Edit' button, just to the right of it, you'll see a small white arrow. Click on that, then a drop-down menu appears. Then click on 'Rename'. Where it shows the name of the image. Simply type a new (simpler) name for the image. Uncheck the 'Redirect' option. Then click 'Publish'. Also, you need to ensure you are putting the appropriate categories for EACH and EVERY image you upload. If it's a Space Marine, simply add the following categories: Commander Falkshear (User Name), Images, Space Marines (Faction You need these three minimum...it its an Eldar image for example, you would use the following: Commander Falkshear, Images, Eldar Since you have failed to grasp the image policy and have already been warned about this, your account privileges are hereby temporarily suspended for 1 day. During this 24 hour period, you need to read over the following policy: *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Image_Tutorial WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images] After one day, your privileges will be restored and you can resume editing. However, I would highly suggest going over this policy and in the future, complying with it. Failure to do so in the future will result in a longer period of suspension. Please read and comply with the wiki's rules and policies. Thank you for your understanding and compliance. }} RE: Art Aedmon Warrik Greetings, I saw you made a Deathwatch character named Aedmon Warrik! As the Head Project Moderator of the Deathwatch: Kill-Team Community Project, I was wondering if you had intended to join the project with your character. Please get back to me as soon as you can! Zephrame (talk) 00:07, December 13, 2019 (UTC)